


Finally

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: They let the silence wash over them. Mark relishes in the quietude that rarely comes with Jackson, while the other shifts awkwardly because no matter how many times it happens, Jackson feels uncomfortable when no words are spoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1127419/finally-fluff-jackson-mark-got7-markson).  
> Originally posted on May 18th 2016.
> 
> ~~I was in desperate need for Markson with bottom!Jackson. I don’t know why, but I have a tendency to have an otp where the one I prefer to be on the bottom is on top.~~   
>  ~~So, yay! More to add for the Markson smut. Enjoy reading!~~
> 
> You know how sometimes, you want to write something, but you end up writing something completely different. Yeah. This is what happened here: Markson fluff + love confession. (It was originally a PWP.)  
> But because I wanted to end it with an innocent kiss, I somehow managed to make the kiss into something dirty, so there will be smut. Oops.
> 
> And this is just a fair warning, but they might seem out of character. This is how I have interpreted them, though it’s a pretty loose interpretation.
> 
> In any case, enjoy! :))

Jackson groans, turning over in the single bed. He feels hot as he tosses and pulls the blanket around him. _Stupid Mark, turning up the heat even though it’s only September._ He sits up, giving up his attempt to fall asleep and leaves to get a glass of water.

Jackson brushes his newly black-dyed hair while turning on the kitchen’s light. He reaches up for a glass of water, cursing his height as he goes on the tip of his toes. _Why couldn’t I be taller? Better yet, why aren’t the cups in a lower cabinet?!_

As soon he manages to get a cup down, he goes to the fountain to fill it. Once done, he leans against the counter, closing his eyes as he drinks the water. When he opens his eyes again, he meets the stare of the eldest in Got7. Jumping in surprise, Jackson curses loudly, “Jesus _fuck_ , Mark! Since when were you there?!”

Mark shrugs, “I’ve been here the entire time.” He holds a cup of warm water in his hand, sipping it lightly. He leans against the wall across from Jackson while keeping his eyes on the younger.

“Oh, I didn’t notice,” Jackson honestly states what most would have cringed at because it’s so _obvious_.

Nodding, Mark answers, “I figured as much.” He stops speaking, feeling that it was a proper conversation stopper.

Jackson continues because really, who can keep him quiet? “So, what are you doing up so late?”

“It was cold, so I heated up some water.”

“Cold?! I think it’s unbearably hot! Seriously, what are you?” Jackson gapes. “I came in for some cold water. It feels so much better now.”

Mark replies, “I can see that.”

Jackson nods, “Yeah, I guess that’s pretty obvious.”

They let the silence wash over them. Mark relishes in the quietude that rarely comes with Jackson, while the other shifts awkwardly because no matter how many times it happens, Jackson feels uncomfortable when no words are spoken.

Of course the silence doesn’t last long, and soon, Jackson is simply rambling about random stuffs. The conversation that’s being held alone by the younger somehow returned to their body temperatures. He gets the wonderful idea of both of them getting naked so some of his warmth can travel to the older.

“I think that’s a genius idea! We should sleep together!” Jackson exclaims, not at all thinking about how it could be taken in a completely different way.

Mark raises his eyebrows at how oblivious the other is regarding his word choice. He sighs internally, as he struggles to keep his hormones in check. He has long since wanted to have sex with the other Chinese. In fact, he has long since fallen _in love_ with the dork. _Honestly, it’s ridiculous,_ Mark thinks. _The way he smiles makes me feel lighter. The way he laughs makes me smile, maybe chuckle. The way he expresses himself so openly makes me feel warm inside._ Mark groans lightly as a new thought pops up. _This boy, Jackson Wang, Wang Jiaer, Wang Kayee, has become the source of my happiness._

Mark suddenly notices that Jackson has stopped speaking. He looks up and finds Jackson with his mouth open and eyes comically wide. A light pink begins to dust over the pale skin of the younger. Mark is surprised, wondering what could have insinuated such a reaction from the shamelessly bold individual.

“Uhh, umm,” Jackson uncharacteristically stutters and begins mixing in other languages before he finally manages to give a comprehensible phrase in English, “ _repeat what you said?”_

Mark stares in confusion because he's certain he hadn’t said anything. He goes over his previous thoughts when Jackson continues to watch him for an answer. “Oh,” he says, realizing something, “did I say that out loud?”

Jackson nods with a slight tilt in his head, “Probably?”

Mark feels his own skin begin to warm. He sighs and admits, “You’ve become my happiness. I love you.”

Jackson blushes profusely, surprisingly speechless at the confession. In his mind, plenty of words mixed until he finally manages to stutter out in Cantonese, “ _I love you too.”[ 1](https://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc0Xw)_

Mark blinks in both surprise and confusion. “What?”

“ _Nado saranghae_ ,” Jackson repeats. “I love you too.” He laughs as he says the words again and again. He finally whispers, running out of breath, “ _I love you so much.”_ By then he has crossed the room and is wrapping his arms around the older, snuggling comfortably into the crook of Mark’s neck.

“How long?” Is all Mark manages to stutter out in shock.

Jackson thinks for a few moments before answering, “A few months after we met.”

Mark smiles softly, “Same here.”

Grinning, Jackson demands, “Kiss me.” He tilts his head up slightly and closes his eyes while licking his lips, causing the plump lips to glisten from his saliva.

Mark caresses Jackson’s cheek before leaning down to capture the waiting lips. It’s soft and chaste. It _was_ soft and chaste. Until Jackson suddenly decides to grind down on his leg. Mark suddenly bites the younger’s lower lip, eliciting a groan of approval.

Jackson opens up willingly, giving permission to Mark to explore the inside of his mouth. He shamelessly moans at the foreign feeling of a tongue in _his_ mouth. He’s much more used to dominating kisses, but this is _Mark_. Mark makes him _want_ to lose control. Mark makes him _want_ to relinquish his power in order to please the elder. Jackson wants to make Mark happy by giving everything he can to the elder. He feels his legs going weak, so he clings onto Mark as though he’s his only reason for living. (Which is far from the truth, but he does live to make other happy. He can’t stand causing others to become sad.)

Mark is surprised by such a reaction but holds up the muscular body of the younger. He pulls back, panting as lust painted his eyes.

Jackson chases after the lips that leave him, stopping when his own eyes filled with lust meet the other’s. “We,” he pants, “should go to the bedroom.”

“Agreed,” Mark rasps out.

The two stumble out of the kitchen, leaving their cups of water on the table. They enter their shared room and begin to strip off their clothes. Soon, both land on on the closest bed - Jackson’s bed - bare of any clothing.

Jackson reaches out, trying to get Mark to kiss him again.

Mark complies and constantly feels the muscles of the man beneath him.

Jackson moans and spreads his legs, giving space to Mark to settle between his legs. “Please.”

“Have you done this before?” Mark suddenly asks.

Jackson answers honestly, “Not with another man.”

Surprise fills Mark’s voice, “You’ve fingered yourself?”

Jackson nods and whispers, embarrassed, “And used a dildo.”

Eyebrows rising, Mark gapes, “You have a dildo? How did you hide it? Do you still have it?”

“Yeah,” Jackson says, feeling his skin heat up even more. “It’s in the back of my dresser where I keep my belts and extra snapbacks.”

“Ahh, smart place to put it,” Mark hums. “Your lube?”

“The drawer.”

“Of course.” Mark reaches over to the side, pulling open the drawer. He finds the half-used bottle of lube and fumbles to open it. Once done, he lathers his long fingers with the lubricant, coating it generously. “You ready?”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Just get on with it.”

Mark chuckles, _“Hao ba, wo de guo wang.”[ 2](http://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc4Xw)_ He reaches down and teasingly places his index finger against the pucker.

“Just fuck me, “ Jackson growls, thrusting back effectively impaling himself on Mark’s finger.

Mark gasps in surprise when he feels his finger get wrapped by the tight heat. Jackson on the other hand, writhes desperately for more. Shaking his head, Mark slowly enters a second finger, scissoring the hole. Another moment later, he puts in a third digit, curling the fingers to find that one spot.

Jackson moans loudly when he feels Mark’s fingers curl within him. Wriggling on the digits, he gasps as soon as he feels his prostate being pleasured.

“Try not to wake the others,” Mark grins and abuses that spot by constantly pressing against it.

Jackson mewls and struggles not to be too loud after being reminded that this is the dorm. That they aren’t alone.

Mark admires the sight of the chatterbox being forced to be as quiet as possible. He looks down at where they are connected by his fingers and sees Jackson’s hard cock standing proudly with precum smearing on the other’s hard abs. Placing a kiss at the tip of Jackson’s pride, he pulls out his three fingers bringing out a long whine from the younger man beneath him. He uses the lube still on his fingers to wet his own dick. Moving forward, Mark kisses Jackson again. This time, it’s slow and sensual. His tongue licks every nook and cranny of the cavern, and his own mouth swallows down the the heavy moans of pleasure.

They separate with saliva hanging on both their tongues. “Take me,” Jackson finally says while their eyes carefully watch each other for every little reaction.

Mark quietly nods and allows his sex to slip into the waiting hole. He enters slowly not wanting to accidentally injure the willing individual.

Jackson growls in annoyance when he realizes why Mark isn’t _just getting on with it_. “I’m not a fragile doll,” Jackson complains gruffly. He emphasizes his point by pushing himself down, nearly completely taking in Mark’s long length.

Mark leans forward and bites down on the skin between Jackson’s neck and shoulder to suppress a groan.

Jackson shifts his head to the right, giving more room to the elder. “C’mon, _fuck me,_ Mark,” he challenges the older.

Mark grunts, finally completely sheathed within the other Chinese. “No, we’re doing this slowly. We’ll have time for a fast fuck later.” He shifts his body in hopes of finding the latter’s prostate to effectively shut him up.

Jackson whines when Mark’s attempt ends successfully. He grinds down a bit more and moans in pleasure, already forgetting the warning to be quiet.

Mark continuously pulls out and thrusts back in at the same angle, hitting Jackson’s prostate every other turn which causes stars to enter the younger’s vision. Jackson whines at the agonizingly slow pace, “M-mark!”

“ _Jackson_ ,” Mark responds with a grimace due to the vice-like grip surrounding his cock. After thrusting in one last time, Mark flips them over, changing the angle and letting gravity pull Jackson down to be further impaled on his cock.

Jackson’s mouth opens in shock as he releases an indescribable guttural sound of ecstasy.

“Ride me,” Mark rasps with his head leaning comfortably on top of Jackson’s pillow.

“Ah, ahhh-mmm,” Jackson places his hands on Mark’s chest and shakily pulls up while using his well-developed thighs and calves for support. Letting his muscles relax, he takes in Mark again. Repeating this action with sweat covering his entire body, he hears, “Look at me.” Jackson opens his eyes, breath hitching when he meets the hard stare of the older whose pupils have been blown wide with lust.

Mark reaches out with the hand he had previously coated with lubricant on to stroke the straining length of the other.

“Mmrrgh,” Jackson collapses on top of Mark and suppresses another groan by biting onto his shoulder. He releases his teeth from the skin, barely managing to say, “Cl-close!”

Mark grits out, “M-me too.”

Writhing on top of the elder individual, Jackson continues to grind down and into Mark’s hand. He finally releases his seed between their bodies and screams, “MARK!”

Mark bites his lower lip when he feels Jackson clenching tightly around him. Finally, he comes inside Jackson, coating the inner walls with his sticky substance. His voice rumbles lowly, _“Wo ai ni, Jia Er.”[3](https://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc2Xw)_

_“Wo ye ai ni, Yi En,”[ 4](https://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc1Xw)_ Jackson replies with his voice barely higher than Mark’s.

Mark smiles, “We should clean up.” He lifts Jackson off him, leaving the younger on the bed as he wanders to the bathroom for a wet towel. After cleaning both his chest and dick, he returns to the room to wipe off Jackson’s chest. He begins to clean out his own cum that’s leaking out of the other.

Jackson twitches and gasps out painfully due being too sensitive after being fucked. “Stop, oh my God. Mark, stop!” His right leg spasms and nearly kicks Mark in the chest.

Backing up, Mark asks, “You sure?”

“Y-yeah,” Jackson replies, out of breath. “I wanna feel _you_ when I wake up. I’ll just shower after waking up.”

“Okay,” Mark nods. He pushes Jackson on to the floor and lifts up the blanket. He pulls the shorter man with him to snuggle beneath the blanket. “Good night.”

“G’ night,” Jackson mumbles into the other’s neck.

“Sweet dreams,” he continues.

Jackson shifts to be more comfortable in Mark’s arms and murmurs, “You’ll protect me from the bad dreams.”

Mark ruffles Jackson’s hair, “Of course. Now, sleep.” His words are greeted by snores, causing him to chuckle. Soon, the room is filled by both men’s snores, leaving an otherwise peaceful night.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I made recordings for the things pronounced in Cantonese and Mandarin. Those were the numbers in superscript. If you didn't click on those, then it's here in order. Translations are the titles:[1](https://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc0Xw) | 2 | [3](http://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc2Xw) | [4](http://od.lk/f/NDJfNjY3Mzc1Xw)  
>  If you're curious and the links don't work, feel free to comment about it. :))~~
> 
> I guess my opendrive account got deleted, so I lost the files. I'll create new ones and put it here. :)


End file.
